


Poltergeist

by King_Koa



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, and also knows parkour, in which someone who shouldn't have become a ghost does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Koa/pseuds/King_Koa
Summary: Wesley Weston ran into some... issues... while trying to get some evidence on Danny Phantom.
Relationships: Danny - Relationship, Danny Fenton/Wesley Weston
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Poltergeist

> _Alright, so sue me. It was a stupid idea to sneak into the ghost boy's home. But it was for a good cause! The world deserves to know just who he really is! However, I'm guessing you're all a bit confused. Well, let me start at the beginning of the night._
> 
> * * *

"Seriously, can no one see how Fenton and Phantom look alike?! What kind of evidence will it take to open their eyes!"

Wes grumbled angrily, kicking a pebble down the street and dreading home, mostly because his dad would be hanging out with Vlad, another ghost that always got on Wes's nerves. Unfortunately, he couldn't do anything about Vlad, since his dad's suck-up attitude kept them off the streets, and they were actually living pretty well. Of course, none of that meant Wes had to like Vlad.

However, he could do something about Phantom. The town's 'mysterious' and 'unknown' hero, who eludes everyone with his secret identity. An identity that Wes knows, and is absolutely certain of, even if no one believes him. The reason Wes is so certain of this is that Danny repeatedly has shown off his powers to Wes, teasing him about being unable to convince everyone of the truth. Wes hated being teased, and for some reason, it stung so much more when Danny was the one teasing him. Call it pride, call it naivety, call it whatever you want. Wes was absolutely determined to expose Fenton's lies.

He kept walking, trying to think of what to do when he had either the most brilliant idea he's ever had; or the most insane. He would sneak into the ghost kid's house and take as many photos as he could. There's no way that the house is clean of evidence, especially when Fenton wasn't expecting a visitor. A crooked grin spread across the photographer's face, green eyes glinting with thoughts of finally succeeding at his goal. At last, a way to make Danny regret tormenting him all this time. It may be illegal, but surely that would be overlooked with the undeniable evidence.

He gently pats his camera bag, with was slung across from his left shoulder to his right hip, walking quickly towards the Fenton house. He didn't know how much time he'd have, but he hoped it'd be enough. After all, this could turn his life around for the better, while also getting back at the ghost boy! Everyone will know who's actually protecting them, and everyone at school will finally give him the respect he deserves! Danny would have no choice but to get on his knees and admit defeat to Wes Weston, photographer extraordinaire!

He then took a pause, realizing that the whole spiel sounds a bit selfish, and a bit off-center. In fact, it kind of sounds like there may be a subconscious ulterior motive. Ah, but he has no time to lose on questioning his own motives, quickly resuming his fast pace to the Fenton house and his goals. The more time he hunted, the more evidence he would be able to gather, and the more likely he'd be to succeed.

It didn't take long to reach the house, and it was late enough that everyone inside should be asleep. He hoped so at least, as he was checking his phone to make sure that there were no ongoing Phantom fights. After finding no evidence that Phantom was out and about, he felt a slight bit irritated, but he was mostly relieved, as it would be likely that he's home and resting up for any troubles that may appear tomorrow. With that, Wes approaches the home, scouting the premise for an entry point, before settling on using his basketball athletics to leap and pull himself up to one of the second-floor windows. A stroke of pure luck too, it's a guest room, and thus is empty, leaving only him getting the window open and sneaking in.

Well, he'd thought it'd be a bit of work to do that since it's supposed to be a secure facility, but no, the Fenton's hadn't locked the window, meaning it slid open almost immediately, and Wes falls in, flat on his face. He lays there for a moment, waiting for some type of alarm, but was concerned upon the continued silence. Both for what might be awaiting him, and the safety of the Fenton's. After all, with unlocked windows and no alarms, they might as well have been inviting burglars and even murderers into their home.

**Author's Note:**

> Moving from Wattpad!


End file.
